Inheritance
by DarkDragon913
Summary: Hiei grows confused about many new things in life and does the only thing he can think to do...1st ff so go easy R&R plz!
1. Chapter 1

Hiei sat pondering the starts above

A/N-So this is my first fan fiction, so I decided to do it for my first pairing of Yu Yu Hakusho :D So please review and tell me what you really think of it! Criticism is always welcomed! I really want to get better so tell me what you honestly thought of it! Thanks!

Disclaimer: All characters belong to Yoshiro, I don't own anything so please don't sue!

--

Hiei sat pondering the starts above. There were so many of them. Even if he wanted to, he could not be able to count them all. Even if he had all the time in the world, he doubted it would be enough. This was how Hiei always spent his nights. Thinking about completely unimportant things so that he could ignore things that were way too complicated for his liking.

Like, for example, how he felt around Mukuro. And how amazingly beautiful she really was, despite the self-inflicted deformities, and despite how she always considered herself terrifyingly ugly and was very uncomfortable about her sexuality. How he would do anything to see her eyes just brighten and become clear every time he made her smile. And how each day, no matter what he did to ignore it, he longed for her more and more.

He also did not like to think about the fact that he had accepted Koenma's offer of joining the newly reformed Rekai Tentei. How he was going to leave behind his homeland, his inheritance, Mukuro, all for a spoiled brat. How Mukuro had looked so disappointed and dejected when she had learned that he was going to accept the offer. And how much that look hurt him.

But the biggest thought he avoided was the reason why he was accepting the offer. He pretended it was because he was becoming bored here. Demon World was now experiencing peace for the first time in a while because of the laws of the new leader, and there was nothing to do. He pretended it was because he hated being on patrol. He hated the stupid ningens he was forced to protect and return. They had absolutely no idea how lucky they were that he was there to help them. He pretended it was because everyone came to him with their problems thinking he could help them since he was Mukuro's heir. They were the whiniest brats he had ever met besides Koenma.

But if he did stop to think for just a second, he'd realize the reason for accepting the offer was because he was running away. Running away from the only good thing in his life. The best thing that had ever happened to him.

He was running from two new emotions he had never felt before, and if he would only stop for a moment to think, he could realize what they were and stop himself from making the biggest mistake of his life.

But he was too busy studying the stars to realize any of that.

--

The sun dawned bright and early the next morning and Hiei was off as soon as the first rays of light hit his face. He wanted to leave as soon as he possibly could so he would not have to face Mukuro. Again, he did not analyze the reasons behind not wanting to see her either.

He jumped out of his window and fell ten stories before landing silently on the ground. He stood up and walked through the front gate which he had made sure would be open for him this morning the night before. As previously stated, he needed to get out of here as soon as possible and he was not about to let something as silly as a gate slow his departure.

As soon as he was through the gates he took off and started sprinting as fast as he could through the fields of grass that separated him from the portal Koenma had opened for him to Rekai.

A cool crisp breeze floated through the air and through his hair spraying him with morning dew. He almost thought he heard 'Don't go, Hiei,' and he almost felt his will crack and he almost listened to the mysterious voice and turned around.

But while thinking about the voice he let his mind slip from his carefully controlled thoughts and he stumbled upon one of his new emotions that he had tried so hard to keep hidden from his conscience thought. And as soon as the emotion slipped through almost was not good enough and he continued running faster than the speed of light to his destination.

Anger boiled up in him at the realization of one of the new emotions.

Fear.

He couldn't believe how weak he was as to actually feel an emotion as weak and foolish as this and became angrier still when he realized that Mukuro was making him feel this. He did not understand why he was afraid and what was making him feel this way and he wanted to dig down deep and find out exactly what was causing this new emotion. But, he became even more impossibly mad when he realized he could not do this, and it was the very emotion that had started this whole mess that was preventing him. He was too afraid of what he would discover to search for it.

He reached the portal after several hours of trying to control his thoughts and to return to the normal cold and calculating persona he held. After he succeeded he jumped through the portal, looking as if nothing had happened on the way to the office and he had not just had his entire world rocked and was not disturbed by this new emotion he felt. He looked as if he had just had a normal, boring, and uneventful trip.

When he arrived, he looked around and observed he was in Koenma's office. The others were also there, and since his energy was masked they had yet to realize he was there. He smirked at the fact that they had started to slip on their awareness skills and decided to stay hidden in the shadows for awhile and waited for them to discover him.

"C'mon Koenma! Can't you just tell us the mission now! I'm sick of waiting on Hiei!" Yusuke whined.

Hiei smirked. Yusuke was still the same whiny bitch as usual.

"Yusuke! I've been over this before! I do not want to have to explain the entire mission twice or have to be interrupted when he gets here and have to start over. Just thinking about it makes me tired…Jorge! Bring me a cold glass of lemonade!" Koenma ordered.

Hiei's smirk grew. Koenma was still the same spoiled whiny brat he knew.

"Ugh, stupid shrimp. That's just like him to make us all wait around on him…" Kuwabara growled.

Hiei's smirk fell off his face. Kuwabara was still the insufferable idiotic oaf he couldn't stand.

"Now Kuwabara, you know that's not true. Hiei is usually not one to shop up at all until we desperately need him. This is a new thing waiting on him," Kurama quietly stated.

Hiei's smirk returned. Kurama had not changed either, he was still, well, Kurama.

Kurama's eyes suddenly narrowed and began sniffing the air. He looked a little confused, and he almost recognized the scent but he was still on his guard.

Kuwabara looked confused and asked, "Kurama, what's up?"

Kurama looked around and quietly stated, "We're not alone…"

Yusuke's, Koenma's, and Kuwabara's eyes widened and before they could even react, Kurama had already pulled out his rose and was attacking the intruder. Out of reflex, Hiei quickly pulled out and blocked the attack.

He came out of the shadows smirking, "Hn. I wondered when you all would notice me."

Yusuke, Koenma, and Kuwabara relaxed and all let out a sigh of relief. Kurama's body and eyes relaxed and he withdrew his weapon and walked towards Hiei and put his hand on his shoulder.

"It's nice to see you again, alive, my friend." Kurama stated smiling.

Hiei nodded in response and grunted out a "hn," which satisfied Kurama. Based on the tone and body language, it meant 'same to you'.

"Well, well. Look who finally decided to show up," Kuwabara yelled out.

Yusuke walked up and said, "Yeah man! Where've you been? It's been crazy boring without you here! We missed you!"

Yusuke slung his arms around Hiei's shoulders laughing at Hiei's growls. Hiei punched him in the gut and Yusuke fell to the ground, the wind knocked out of him.

"Heh. Great to see you haven't changed Hiei!" Yusuke gasped out still laughing.

"Hn. Likewise Detective." Hiei grunted out sarcastically.

"Okay guys," Koenma, who had been quiet throughout the entire greeting, finally said, "It's time to get down to business.

They all sat down and listened to the mission and listened to the mission, which was just a basic search and rescue operation. Hiei was able to guess everything each of them would say and when they would say it. There were no surprises, nothing was unexpected.

Hiei felt a slight weight lift off his shoulders. This was what he needed. Normality. Just a little bit of ordinary. No confusing thoughts and hidden emotions. Just simplicity.

As they finished up with the debriefing and headed out to start the mission, he let out a small smile, realizing how mush he really missed and how mush he truly missed and relied on these guys.

--

A/N – This is not the last chapter, but the last chapter is almost complete. It will also be a lot longer (and hopefully better) than this one, so if you liked this wait around for the second! Thanks for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

Hiei had just returned back to his apartment that Koenma had supplied for him

A/N – Alright, so here is the last chapter of this story. I worked hard on it and tried hard to keep everyone in character and make it work. As usual, please be honest, tell me if you like it or hate it. Hope you enjoy, please R&R!

Disclaimer: I own nothing! Don't sue!

--

Hiei had just returned back to his apartment that Koenma had supplied for him. It was close to the rest of the team's houses which made it convenient since he often stopped at Kurama's whenever he was bored. He set down his compact which not only let him communicate with everyone but also now was able to transport him to Spirit World.

He sat down on his couch and as soon as he relaxed, the thoughts started plaguing him. He tried to shut them out, but he was not able to. This happened every time he returned to here. He would finally let his guard down and he would be attacked by this emotion. Everyone had started to notice this to. He was always on edge, and it always seemed like he was being followed and about to be attacked from behind, and he was only at ease while he was fighting or training.

He decided to retire early and headed off to bed. He lay down and soon as closed his eyes he saw her, fighting him in the Makai Tournament. He opened his eyes and rolled over, but every time he blinked there she was watching as her shackles that had held her back for so long fall onto the ground. He sat up and rubbed his eyes, and he saw her embracing him, and holding him close to her.

He sighed as he realized this was going to be a long night just like every other night had been in the last three years since he had left.

--

The next day he woke up to the sound of his compact going off. He opened it and saw the face of the all too perky ferry girl, Botan, smiling at him and telling him that it was time to wake up and that Koenma had yet another mission for them.

He groaned but was secretly happy since it would distract him from his other thoughts. He got dressed and teleported himself to Rekai. He got there about the same time as Kurama, and Yusuke and Kuwabara were not far behind.

"Koenma! This had better be pretty friggin' important! We just had a mission yesterday which we got home from at about 1:00 AM in the morning and it is now 6 friggin AM!" Yusuke yelled.

"Yeah man! I need my beauty sleep!" Kuwabara yelled at Koenma also.

"Hn. That must mean you haven't slept since you were a child if you need sleep to make you beautiful." Hiei snorted.

Kuwabara then turned to Hiei and shouted, "You wanna say that to my face you little punk! You are so going down!"

Hiei smirked and said, "Hn, I could use a little light warm up before we head out into this mission."

Kuwabara yelled enraged, "What did you just say to me you hamster legs?!"

Kurama decided now would be a good time to separate them, and stood in between them and said, "Please, let's refrain from fighting, we have a mission to accomplish."

"Yes," Koenma agreed, "Please everyone let's sit down and I'll explain the mission."

"Alright let's get this over…" Yusuke grumbled.

"Alright, now there has been a demon who has gathered up a bunch of other demons and they have killed the current leader of Demon World and have thrown the place into a land of chaos once more. The demons have once again divided into different territories and are fighting again. This has only happened within the last 24 hours so it is still early enough to stop this from descending into another war. What I need you to do is find the demon and army that killed the leader and if you can kill them all then my father has already agreed to bring the leader back to life and hopefully peace can be restored. But this all has to be done fast or else there will be nothing to stop the war," Koenma explained.

Everyone's eyes had widened at the severity of the situation. No one was joking for they knew that if a war broke out again they would start to have many more problems than just what they had and it was possible that Ningenkai could eventually be taken over again.

"So where do we find this demon?" Yusuke finally asked.

"Spirit World intelligence has located the army and the leader is currently with them, we have a portal that will be set up to transport you just a mile out of the radius so you can infiltrate it," Koenma answered.

"And just how exactly are we supposed to kill the whole army?" Kuwabara asked the question that had been on everyone's mind.

"There are about 250 demons but for some reason none of them are higher than a B-Class. You should be able to get rid of them with no problem. The leader is a high S-Class so you need to try and save your energy for that fight," Koenma answered again.

Everyone was then silent and processing all the information. Koenma looked around and assumed there were no more questions and opened the portal.

"Here's the portal. Good luck, guys." Koenma said.

The Rekai Tentei walked through the portal and into Makai. They stopped and stood in a group to come up with a game plan.

"I think it might be a trap, the leader would not just surround themselves with a bunch of B-Class demons for protection," Kurama speculated.

"Maybe this demon is not as strong as Koenma thinks, and doesn't want to take the chance of being overthrown. Or maybe these are the only demons that the person had at their disposal," Hiei suggested.

"Yes but it is still a little suspicious…"Kurama said, unconvinced by Hiei's reasoning.

"Who cares if it is a trap, I say we just head down there take out as many of them as we can by surprise and then work our way from there," Yusuke said, impatient to get started.

"Yes, I agree. We can't do anything more until we assess the situation which we can't do from up here." Kurama said.

And with that they made their way to the camp. They were on the perimeter of the camp and had already killed 5 sentries when they stopped. They looked in and saw that most of them were just lazing about doing nothing. They nodded at each other and each went their separate ways behind a different tent.

Yusuke listened in on his tent and hearing several demons inside crawled into the tent and killed them all with his shotgun while not saying anything, trying to keep their presence unnoticed. He then sneaked out and noticed that his attempts to be silent had failed and there were about 20 demons surrounded. He shrugged, and this time held back nothing and once again unleashed his attack, this time shouting, "SHOT GUN!"

Kurama also made his way into the tent, but his was deserted. So he looked out of the front of the tent, and as stealthily as he could, threw 5 seeds out into the ground. He heard a muffled bang and a loud, "OUCH" from two sides of him and decided to do it now. He sent his spirit energy towards the seeds and wherever there was a demon in a 20-foot radius of the seed a spike went up from the ground and killed them. He had of course made sure not to let the spike shoot up of one his teammates were there. He had killed a total of about 25 demons with his attack. He withdrew his rose whip, and jumped out into the battle, ready to kill some more.

Kuwabara had drawn his sword and broke into his tent. He had successfully killed 10 demons in the tent and had been celebrating cockily when he tripped over a table and landed yelling, "OUCH". He cursed his stupidity and ran out of the tent, knowing he had probably alerted many demons and started slaughtering all the demons he could get his hands on.

Hiei drew his sword and cut his way into the tent. There were also 10 demons in this tent so he made quick work of them and slipped outside. Every time a demon walked by him he would grab them, break their necks and throw them in the tent nut that only worked 5 times before the demons noticed demons disappearing right before their eyes. Using his tremendous speed he was able to slaughter another 10 before he saw spikes come up and kill demons all around him. He knew they were officially found out so he found the others and they all started to fight together.

While fighting, Hiei used his Jagan Eye to search for the leader. The demons were easy to kill and it was just a matter of time before they were all dead. He located their presence and shouted at the guys that he was going after the leader.

They nodded, and he sped off in that direction. It was just outside of the compound and he jumped through a group of thick bushes and landed in a clearing.

_Hello my friend, we meet again  
It's been awhile, where should we begin?_

_Feels like forever_

There, in the middle of the clearing, sat the leader meditating. Hiei's eyes widened slightly and an inaudible gasp escaped his lips. It was Mukuro.

She stood up and turned around to face Hiei. She smiled at him. Her eyes brightened and cleared like they had every time she had smiled at him. He felt his heart clench and his whole body tense.

"Ah, Hiei, welcome. I was wondering when the infamous Rekai Tentei would come to kill me. I've caused quite an upset in Rekai I assume." Mukuro said as if she were casually commenting on the weather.

Hiei didn't say anything, he was still partially in a state of shock and he was partially angry at her for doing something like this. But he was also partially happy to see her alive and well.

"I suppose you are wondering as to why I would do such a thing. The answer is, well I'm not really sure. I guess it's probably because of the same reason you 'supposedly' left. I was bored. Makai has gotten so boring. This place, our home, it is not supposed to be peaceful. It is a land of war and chaos. We demons are not peaceful creatures. We need blood and fighting. It sustains us. It completes us. Surely you of all people can understand that. Can't you?" Mukuro said, looking at Hiei with those piercing blue eyes.

"Mukuro. You did this because of that? You know as well as I do that many people have been happy with this new era of Demon World. This is not the way it's supposed to be. You are wrong," Hiei said. He was surprised at how passionately he said this.

Mukuro also noticed this, and commented on it, "Hiei, I did not think you cared about anything, but with the way you're talking. Well, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you did care."

Hiei just glared back.

"Have humans softened you so much?" Mukuro questioned, almost sounding sad. Almost.

_  
Within my heart a memory  
A perfect love that you gave to me  
Oh, I remember_

Mukuro sighed, but still smiling said, "I remember when you cared for no one except your sister. You didn't even care for me. What happened to him? The old Hiei would not have hesitated at this offer."

Hiei's eyes widened again. Had he really changed that much.

"Come Hiei join me. I had planned on letting you all kill me here, that's why I don't have stronger demons with me. I have a group of my strongest demons assembled elsewhere and they are planning to kill everyone there. I am just here to distract your team. Come Hiei, we can escape and we can rule over both the Demon World and the Human World. What do you say?"

Hiei fell to his knees. Mukuro was offering him exactly what he had wanted not too long ago. This is what he wanted. To rule beside the woman of his dreams. The woman that he…

Loved.

That was it the hidden emotion. What he felt for her. He loved her. It all made since now. And he was no longer afraid. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. He wanted to love her. But at what price?

What about Ningenkai? There was Keiko Yukimura, the detective's woman. Shizuru Kuwabara, the oaf's sister. Shiori, Kurama's mother. Genkai, the detective's mentor. Could he just condemn them to death so easily?

And what about the other spirit detectives? No doubt they would have to be killed.

Kazuma Kuwabara, the oaf. No matter how much he hated the man, he could not deny his respect, and despite all of his threats, he could never kill him. He was too honorable of a man.

Yusuke Urameshi, the detective. This man had wormed his way into his heart impossibly fast. There was something about him that you just had to like. He was easy going but a great leader, and even though he tried not to show it, he really was a big softie and had his priorities in line.

Kurama. His closest friend. How could he just kill him? He understood him so much. He trusted him more than anyone. There were no words to describe him but…he just…it was his best friend!

And that also meant one more thing. His sister would be killed. Yukina, the girl who he had searched for, for so long. The girl he would stay up all night long outside her window to make sure she was safe. She was the last link to his family. And even though she never knew who he was, she always treated him with such kindness. She deserved so much more than what this world had to offer. She was a fallen angel.

He loved Mukuro. But could he just sacrifice all of that for her?__

When you are with me I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe

"Mukuro. You don't have to do this! We don't need war. All we need is peace! I can't just give up everyone who has ever loved me for you!" Hiei yelled out.

Mukuro's face fell, and she finally frowned.

"Oh. I thought that you would…I guess not. Hiei, why? Am I not good enough for you? Don't you love me? I've always loved you. Please Hiei. It could be so perfect."

"Mukuro, I love you. But I can't just kill everyone. Kuwabara, Yusuke, Kurama, Yukina…I can't just watch them die. I can't watch all of Ningenkai die. You asked me if I had gone soft. If me not being able to watch a pointless massacre happen make me soft, then yes I am!" Hiei yelled, trying to make her see reason.

She just looked away.

Hiei stood up, walked over to her, and pulled her down, and looked her in the eye, "It doesn't have to be this way. You can call of the troops. We can stop this. We can be together forever."

_Above all the others we'll fly_

Mukuro looked out over Hiei as if imagining that life, she looked back at Hiei and her gaze hardened, "You said you can't five up your 'friends' for me. That they're too important to you. Well I can't give up my dream. I need this Hiei. Demon World needs this."

"Mukuro, please!" Hiei begged.

"No, nothing can stop this from happening. Only I can give the order to call the army off, and I refuse!" Mukuro said standing up, pushing Hiei away.

"And now Hiei, you have another choice to make. You can either kill me or watch me kill your friends. You and I both know you are the only one that can kill me, because I will not fight against you. Now Hiei, decide. I hear them coming."

Just then his team jumped through the bushes to fight. They looked at Mukuro, and all of them stood back surprised except Kuwabara, who had no idea who she was.

"YOU!" Yusuke yelled.

"Yes! Now come to your deaths!" Mukuro yelled at them, and started charging.

Yusuke and Kurama got over their shock and all three of them took their stances. Hiei sat on the ground staring on helplessly at the fight. It wasn't long before it became clear that Mukuro had the upper hand, but they continued to fight as hard as they could. After a little while longer, Kuwabara had both of his legs and an arm broken, and couldn't even stand so he was only able to lean against a tree still trying to get up and fight.

Both Yusuke and Kurama were also becoming increasingly tired also.

"Hiei! We need your help man! C'mon help us!" Yusuke yelled.

Hiei looked on with such indecision. No matter what happened, he would lose today. He could not think of anything that would save the situation. No matter what he did, someone died. There was no way out of it.

_  
This brings tears to my eyes_

He felt something trickle down his cheek. He looked down and saw a solid round black gem on the ground. He picked it up, realizing that for the first time in his entire lifetime he had cried. He sat there staring at the gem, just thinking.

Yusuke and Kurama had finally fallen, and were still able to stand, but did not get up. They had accepted the uselessness of the situation, and just awaited death. They could not beat Mukuro without Hiei's help, and apparently, he would not.

"Freaking Bastard! I trusted you! We trusted you all these years! And this is how you finally repay us! You betray us!" Yusuke yelled out at Hiei. Hiei looked up at Yusuke, and they locked eyes. Yusuke looked away disgusted and continued muttering out profanities.

Hiei looked at Kurama and Kurama just stared back at him. He looked dejected and betrayed. And finally Kurama looked at the ground in disgust to.

Hiei felt disgust at himself as well. But he didn't know what to choose. He didn't want anyone to die. He had to choose between love and friendship. And he didn't think he could do that. He couldn't forgive himself for either, and he couldn't be happy without either. But Hiei slowly came to a decision about what to do.

Mukuro chuckled, and prepared to unleash her final attack. She began summoning energy when Hiei suddenly appeared in front of her. Mukuro lowered her arms, and stared at him.

"So, you've decided?" Mukuro asked, but they both new the answer.

Hiei nodded, and drew his sword. Mukuro sighed and kneeled.

"Mukuro, it could have been so different." Hiei said, hoping maybe she would still see reason.

She just shrugged, and smiled, "You know how stubborn I am."

Hiei nodded, and walked closer to her, preparing to swing.

"I love you, Hiei, with all of my heart." Mukuro said, preparing herself to leave this world.

"I love you too, Mukuro." Hiei said. Mukuro smiled. Hiei raised his sword.

"You know, I don't mind dying so much since it's by your hands." Mukuro smiled at him.

Hiei nodded. And smiled at her. A real true and genuine smile. One that he had never shown to anyone before. She saw her eyes widen in shock and then she smiled back, a real true and genuine smile. And then, Hiei moved the sword swiftly through the air. It made a straight smooth cut straight through into her heart. She gasped and coughed up blood, but still managed to smile and whispered, "Goodbye."

Hiei pulled his sword out of her body and dropped it. He turned around and collapsed to his knees. Yusuke, Kurama, and Kuwabara, looked more confused than anything in this world.

"What the Hell just happened?" Yusuke questioned.

Hiei ignored them and just continued staring down at the ground. He didn't cry, he didn't start sobbing onto one of his friend's shoulders, he didn't run from everything, he didn't pick up his sword and kill himself, even though he wanted to. He wanted to do something, anything.

But he just stood up and picked up his gem and placed it in her hand. He then set her on fire.

"A funeral built for a king." Hiei smirked. Then turned around, and whispered, "Goodbye."

_My Sacrifice_

_  
_He just walked away. The rest of the group just decided to follow. Yusuke picked up Kuwabara onto his back, and they were off. On the way back, Kurama was able to come up with what he thought had happened. He wasn't to far from the truth; actually he was pretty much correct. They continued whispering and gossiping about him until they made it to the portal.

When they stepped back into Koenma's office, he immediately asked, "What happened?"

Before any of the other could respond, Hiei replied, "Nothing of importance."

--1 year later--

Hiei stood in Ningenkai overlooking the rubble and wasteland that used to be Tokyo. They, of course had not been able to stop Mukuro's army, and it had done all that she had promised it would do. The army had killed almost every human alive.

Hiei had managed to save Keiko, Shizuru, Genkai, Yusuke, Kuwabara, Kurama, and Yukina. They were all currently living in Spirit World. The place now though was almost pointless. There was no way they could control two Demon Worlds and after so many deaths and after they had lost so many souls and they had been thrown into chaos as well.

"So this was your dream? It has finally been achieved. Are you happy?" Hiei said out into the wind.

He still loved her, of course, and wasn't sure how he always woke up everyday and what kept him going, but he did. And this was destined to be his life forever. For however many thousands of years he would live, he would just continue to live on. Always barely alive, and longing for the dead. It was just his life.

__

I just want to say hello again  
I just want to say hello again

When you are with me I'm free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
Cause when you are with me I am free  
I'm careless, I believe  
Above all the others we'll fly  
This brings tears to my eyes  
My Sacrifice, My Sacrifice

--

A/N – Well, there it is. Hope you enjoyed!

-DD


End file.
